Bonding Time
by Lightanddarkside
Summary: It came to me and I though this would be a cute would be a cute way for the ghost crew to bond. Reviews are appreciated.


The whole crew was upset. They had just failed a mission and everyone was taking it hard. Unfortunately, Kanan and Ezra are taking the failure of the mission the hardest.

Hera went into Kanan's room to talk to him. He was sitting on the floor meditating.

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

He doesn't respond so she says his name again. Again he doesn't respond so she goes over and pokes him in the ribs. He jumps and quickly scoots away from her.

"Hera. Don't do that," he said.

"Why? You ticklish?" she asked tauntingly.

"No, you just startled me," Kanan lied.

"Okay, whatever you say," Hera said as she turned to walk out of the room so that he couldn't see that smirk that was starting to form on her face.

At the same time in the room that Zeb and Ezra, Zeb finds Ezra in there asleep.

"Hey kid?" Zeb said trying not to startle him. Ezra doesn't respond so Zeb goes over and pokes the teen in the stomach. Ezra's reaction was something that Zeb didn't expect. The blue-haired teen jumped and slapped Zeb's hand away.

"Zeb! Don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ezra just about screamed at him.

"You sure that it isn't because you're ticklish," Zeb asked.

"No," Ezra said a little too quickly, "Could you leave so that I could sleep now, please?"

"Fine," Zeb said and left with a smirk on his face. He was going to have to tell Hera and Sabine about his discovery.

Hera, Zeb, and Sabine are in the common room.

"Did you guys manage to actually get a smile out of those two?" Sabine asked Hera and Zeb.

"No, but I found something about Kanan that might help," Hera said.

"Same here," Zeb said.

"Oh? Well, what did you two find about Kanan and Ezra that will get a smile out of them?" Sabine asked.

"He's ticklish," Hera and Zeb said at the same time.

"They both are ticklesh? Wow," Sabine said.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "I've got it! I know what we can do to get those two to smile."

"Hey Hera? What did you need us for?" Kanan asked as he and Ezra walked into the common room.

They both notice something that they are confused about. They see that Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were sitting at the table with a strange look on their faces.

"Uh, guys? What's with that look on your faces?" Ezra asked them nervously.

"Oh nothing. We are just thinking about how much fun we are going to have with making you two smile," Hera said with a smirk.

"Run?" Ezra asked Kanan looking at him.

"Run," Kanan agreed.

They both spin on their heels and lung for the door, only for both of them to get grabbed by Zeb.

"What? Oh, come on!" Kanan said as he and Ezra both desperately tried to pull free.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere," Zeb said as he dragged them over to Hera and Sabine.

"Please let us go," Ezra begged trying to put on a puppy-dog look.

"Uuuuummmm, no," Sabine said as she and Hera got up.

Both girls eagerly wiggled their fingers reaching for the two jedi's midsections.

"No. No. Nonono! Hahahahaha!" Both Ezra and Kanan both started laughing and wriggling around trying to get free from Zeb to escape as Sabine tickled Ezra and Hera tickled Kanan.

After a good few minutes Ezra and Kanan gave up trying to escape since they were laughing so hard. Hera and Sabine tickles the two of them for another minute or two before they stop and have Zeb let them go. Both Master and Padawan sink to the floor still giggling slightly and with huge smiles on their faces.

"You know. I slightly regret trying to run," Ezra confessed.

"I agree. It seems that that is just what we needed," Kanan agreed, "But there is one thing that I don't think is fair."

"I know exactly what you are talking about, Kanan," Ezra said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Wait. What are you two talking about?" Sabine asked.

"Well, we got tickled but if I remember right you and Hera are too," Ezra said as he and Kanan got up both smiling cheekily.

"Don't you dare," Hera said warningly as Kanan and Ezra approached her and Sabine.

"No. No. NOOOOOO!" both girls screamed as Kanan and Ezra used the Force to keep the two from running.

"That's cruel," Sabine said.

"So is using Zeb to hold us with you tickle us. We are just returning the favor," Kanan replied and with that he and Ezra started tickling the piolet and mandalorian.

Now the room was filled with the laughs of the whole crew. After a while Ezra and Kanan stopped tickling the girls and everyone sank into seats smiling and quite happy.

"One question you two," Hera asked Kanan and Ezra.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Why didn't you guys tickle Zeb too? When you were tickling us?" Sabine asked.

"Simple, I'm aware that Zeb isn't ticklish," Ezra stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh well. At least we all had a good time today," Hera said.

For the end of that day that whole crew sat there and enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
